The Ladies of the League
by Hamanya
Summary: Lux receives a strange invitation to a meeting of the ladies of the league. This invitation turns out to be to the biggest, hottest orgy that Valoran has ever seen!
1. A Strange Invitation

_Luxanna Crownguard_

_You are cordially invited to attend the first_

"_Ladies of the League"_

_meeting._

_Katarina's room. 9pm._

_Dress code:_

_Gown __**only**_

Lux studied the note that had been slipped through her door. She was instantly suspicious of it, due to the meeting place and presumably the person who had delivered it.

She looked at the large clock on the wall – it had just gone seven o'clock. She decided to leave her room and head over to Sona's to see what she thought of the invitation, and whether she would be going.

Lux navigated the corridors of the female dorm, passing the rooms of her fellow female Demacians – Fiora, Poppy, Quinn... she wondered if they might also have been invited, though was not confident about speaking to them about it – they were all very serious, which often caused clashes with Lux's upbeat and sometimes whimsical nature. She was, however, good friends with Sona, so she was definitely the first person to talk to that came to mind.

She reached Sona's room and knocked gently. After a moment or two, the door opened to Sona, poking her head through the small crack before opening it fully when she realised that it was Lux.

"Hi Sona, are you free to talk?" Lux asked her. Sona nodded, and welcomed her inside.

Lux had always been envious of Sona's room. The Institute of War did of course have incredible rooms for all its occupants, and they were all treated with the utmost hospitality (minus the ones who had been imprisoned or otherwise coerced into fighting in the League). Sona's room however, really was a sight to see.

Ribbons of all colours were draped over the archways that connected the three rooms, as well as going from the floor to the ceiling in many places. The lights in were multicoloured, and the small lampshades that covered them in the ceiling were filled with water, causing the entire room to shimmer with light and colour. The walls and floor were white marble, with intricacies in the archway and corners. Lux was sure that if her room had been this fancy, she would have most likely gotten bored of it rather quickly. However, in a room this vibrant and beautiful, and especially when listening to Sona play her Etwahl, it was an incredibly calming and relaxing atmosphere that Lux could lie in forever.

They stepped through an archway into Sona's bedroom. Sona had dripping wet hair and a towel hastily wrapped around her, which Lux assumed she had grabbed just to answer the door. She now took the towel off and sat back down at her dressing table.

Lux and Sona had seen each naked many times – they had grown that comfortable around each other a long time ago. Lux had at first been jealous of Sona's generous breasts, but soon saw the drawbacks; though the drawbacks mostly revolved around being on the fields of justice... in a personal setting like this, seeing the water drip off of her ample bosoms in the shimmering light, those pangs of jealousy returned.

"So Sona, did you get an... invitation lately?" Lux said, breaking the silence between them. Sona smiled and nodded, as she dried her hair and carefully groomed it. "Do you think its a trap?" Lux asked. This made Sona giggle a silent giggle, and shook her head. She certainly seemed sure.

"Is there something you aren't letting on, Sona?" Lux pressured her, but Sona simply smiled again and went back to doing her hair. Lux sighed, and watched Sona groom herself for a few minutes. The way her hands weaved in and out of her hair, brushing and positioning it, was hypnotic. Lux was glad she didn't have complex hair like that – she wouldn't get anything else done in a day!

Finally Sona was done, and stood up. Lux watched as the naked mute glided over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white gown – it was something that all the champions of the league were provided for as standard, though Lux had only worn hers a few times. Sona stood facing Lux, and in that brief moment Lux once again observed her body – her slender body accentuating her massive breasts, her thin legs leading up to a very well groomed patch of pubic hair (blue, the same as on her head). Then Sona pulled the gown shut and tied a knot in the cloth belt around it.

"Wait, that's _all_ you're wearing? No underwear?" Lux said, taken aback. Sona once again knowingly giggled, and picked up her invitation, pointing to the part that specified that the dress code was "_Gown __**only**__"_. Lux's eyes widened. _What on earth kind of meeting is this?_

* * *

After some more time begging Sona to elaborate, and getting nothing but smiles, giggles and winks, Lux retreated to her own room again. There, she stepped into the shower, and took special care to wash _all_ of her body, not knowing how much of it might end up on display underneath such a flimsy gown. She stepped out, toweled herself off, then went to sit in front of her own dressing table.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her short hair was now vertical to her face, dripping wet. Her breasts were like pinpoints compared to Sona's watermelons. She cupped them in her hands and tried to imagine what it would be like if they really were that size. Holding them in her hands led her mind to other thoughts. She carefully teased her own nipple with her fingers.

"Mhmm..." she moaned to herself - she often touched herself after particularly stressful fights in the League. Her mind raced with erotic imagery, and she slowly slid her right hand down between her legs. Even the gentlest brush there was enough for her to shudder with pleasure. She first rubbed her clit slowly, circularly, then made a grabbing motion over her whole vagina, teasing it.

A sudden knocking on the door snapped Lux back to reality. She hastily threw on the robe that she had laid out on the bed and ran to the door, taking a moment to take a deep breath so as not to look too suspicious. She opened the door and took a cautionary glance as to who it was – it was Janna.

"Hi Lux," she said, in her booming and distant voice. "I got this weird invitation..."

"You mean like this one?" Lux said, holding up her own invitation.

"Oh, yes! That is exactly it. I found it a bit odd, and wasn't really sure about whether to go. I didn't want to go without at least one friendly face."

Lux smiled. "Well, me and Sona are both going, so I guess we'll see you there?"

Janna smiled back. "Excellent. I suppose I will." She turned back down the hall, before Lux called her back.

"Oh and by the way Janna, you are only allowed to wear your gown. Nothing else!" she explained. Janna looked confused for a moment, then clarified.

"_Nothing_ else?"

"Absolutely nothing," Lux said, half smiling. Janna's face wore a confused look before she once again turned and headed back towards her room.

Lux closed the door and sighed with relief. She checked the time. It was 8:30! She quickly ran over to her dressing table and began to dry and style her hair. There wasn't much time – Katarina's room was over in the Noxus side of the dormitories, a place that Lux was unfamiliar with. Not to mention that Lux also wanted to arrive early, as any polite person would.

She finally got her hair looking mildly respectable, straightened her gown and tightened it, and then hesitated. Surely no one would know if she slipped on a pair of panties? This meeting couldn't possibly be about gown wearing? She thought it over before finally decided to just do as Sona and the invitation said – _gown __**only.**_

* * *

She arrived just past nine o' clock. She knocked on the door and was surprised as it opened immediately. Katarina was stood there in her gown.

"You're late!" she said flatly, before pulling Lux inside and locking the door.

This was, of course, the first time that Lux had ever been inside Katarina's room. It was dim, the walls and floor were black with candle-light illuminating the large central room she was now inside. Katarina's room must have also been used for other things such as meetings, Lux thought, because this room seemed a little too grand for simply a reception to her own quarters. The room was circular, and the floors were velvety soft with a sleek purple carpet. There was a large marble ring around the center, which numerous other female champions sat on; Ahri, Miss Fortune, Lulu, Jinx, Nidalee, Riven, Zyra, Tristana, Vi, Elise, Le Blanc & Cassiopia all sat in their robes in a large circle in the room. Janna and Sona were also there, sat together with a space between them. They gestured her to join, which she hurriedly did.

"Well, now that we are all _finally _here," Katarina begun, glaring over at Lux briefly, "we can begin!" Katarina stepped into the middle of the ring of women before continuing with her speech. "Now, not all of us are on particularly good terms here. Some of us are even mortal enemies. But at the end of the day, we've all been roped into fighting on the fields of justice, over and over again, sometimes against each other and sometimes alongside each other. Now, I don't know about you, but I get quite stressed out doing all of that on a day to day basis." There were nods from several of the women, and Lux thought back to the methods of stress relieving she resorted to.

Thinking about this was unfortunate for Lux, because it reminded her of her unfinished business in her bedroom before she had been interrupted by Janna. She looked around in the dim light of the room and all the women she was now surrounded by, all of them in nothing more than a thin gown. Some, like herself, had tied the gown quite tightly. Others, such as Ahri who sat opposite to her, had barely bothered to tie up the gown at all. Lux could see her pale cleavage in the candlelight of the room.. and below she could see... she could see...

"So rather than let tensions run high," Katarina's continued speech brought Lux back to reality - though this also caused her to realise that she had let herself get wet; she hoped that no one would noticed an oddly positioned wet patch on her gown when she stood up - "I have devised this weekly meeting of the women in the League. Now the _very _observant of you will notice that this is not even half of the total number of ladies we have fighting in the League. However, I have hand picked the group of you for being... suitable candidates. Some in the League are... too young, or too serious, or too... bird shaped... to be part of this meeting."

"So in case you haven't caught on yet, what I am proposing is that..." Katarina began, then she pulled on the knot in her robe so that it came loose. The robe fell to the ground, and Katarina stood there completely naked. "What I am proposing is that we all fuck each other silly!" she finished.


	2. The Meeting Begins

Lux stared, open mouthed, at the now naked Katarina. She was so stunned at her disrobing that she had barely even registered her suggestion.

Katarina's long red hair flowed behind her back, all the way down to her buttocks. Lux's eyes followed the trail of hair, almost too shocked to actually look at her body, though she sneaked a quick glance over at her breasts. They were incredible – not quite as large as Sona's, but more shapely. The perfect compromise between Sona's breasts and Lux's. She noted that Katarina's nipples were already erect, and it couldn't have been from the room temperature because it was quite warm – though that might have just been Lux's blushing face.

Her eyes wandered even lower now... Katarina had a small garden of red pubic hair, trimmed very short and shaped like what Lux first though was a lightning bolt, but then recognised it as one of her signature daggers. Between her legs, Lux could only just see the start of her vagina – the small mound where her clitoris was nested.

Lux suddenly realised that she was staring very intently now, though she didn't mean to. She quickly looked up and caught Katarina's eyes – she had been caught! She very quickly looked around the room to distract herself from her increasingly blushing face, as well as a means to distract from getting even more aroused than she already was.

Looking around the room now, she saw the smiles on everyone's face – they had either known that this was coming, and their smiles showed that they were eager to begin, or they had been pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, and no less eager than the first group.

To her left was Sona, who she found not looking at Katarina, but at Lux. Sona smiled knowingly – she had definitely known what Lux was in for tonight. Besides Sona was Nidalee, who also seemed to know exactly what was going on and was eager for it to begin. Riven, Zyra and Miss Fortune looked surprised at least... and besides them was Jinx, who had inexplicably already gotten naked as well.

Jinx's breasts were barely there at all... there was certainly more nipple than breast by a large ratio. Lux briefly looked down and saw a short, groomed patch of blue hair. Jinx's legs were shut tight, but as if Lux had thought of some magic words, they slowly began to open. Jinx slid her right hand down and began to play with herself, and Lux watched as her left hand slid onto up the thighs of the person sat next to her – Vi!

Lux felt as though she was spying on something that she shouldn't have been and quickly skimmed the rest of the room for reactions. Tristana was surprised, but Lulu was bursting with energy – though that was the norm for her, Lux supposed. Cassiopeia had also disrobed, her impressive breasts on full display. They were by far the perkiest that she had seen so far, and only slightly smaller than Katarina's – a source of sibling rivalry, no doubt. Lux wondered where Cassiopeia's vagina would be... she couldn't immediately see it along her lower body.

Next along the bench from Cassiopeia was Ahri, all 9 of her tails erect and towering behind her – Lux was not sure if this was actually a sign of anything. Le Blanc was next to Ahri, eyeing up the fox besides her with no doubt devious intent. Between the gap left between Le Blanc and Janna was simply an discarded robe... someone had been sitting there before... but who was it...

Before Lux's memory kicked in, a figure dropped from the ceiling, landing directly on top of Katarina and pinning her to the floor... Elise!

"Let the sex begin!" Katarina cried, and grabbed Elise's head, meeting the spider queens lips with her own.

Lux watched as the two lay there, half kissing and half wrestling with each other. Katarina had one hand holding Elise's head, and the other firmly on her right buttock, stretching it slightly apart. Lux was in the perfect position to see both of their tail-ends. Katarina was spread eagle whilst Elise was propped up over her on her knees, and Lux could see both of their pussies in intricate detail. Elise's was thin and small, a tiny pink crack that led up to her pert ass, and tight asshole, the whole image like an upside down exclamation mark. The hand that Katarina had on Elise's buttock now moved around and underneath, finding its way blindly to her undercarriage and then, after finding what it was searching for, began to slowly massage Elise's clitoris. Elise let out a moan that echoed inside Katarina's mouth, their lips and tongues still entwined.

Now Elise was on the offensive – one arm was still next to Katarina's head, propped herself up, but the other began to play with Katarina's left breast, her slender fingers teasing her nipple. Katarina let out a small moan, half aroused and half amused at Elise's attempts to get back at her for moving so quickly. It was no use though – Katarina played hard and fast. All of a sudden, Katarina grabbed Elise with her legs, her knees clutching at Elise's midsection. Once she was in her grasp, Katarina rolled over – now she was on top!

Lux stared fixated on the now revealed Katarina's backside sticking up into the air. Her vagina was more open, a definite pointed oval shape. In fact, if Lux stared hard enough, she could actually see the small opening that led to her...

A hand softly brushed up against Lux's thighs, bringing her back to reality. It was Sona's hand, of course, who had now closed the gap between them, her legs rubbed up against Lux's, and her head was only inches away.

"Sona... I don't know if..." Lux began, but was interupted when Sona pressed her lips against hers. Her tongue slid into Lux's mouth, suffocating her in an incredible way. She tentatively stuck her tongue into Sona's mouth, and the two tongues met somewhere in the middle of their mouths and clashed together passionately.

Sona, despite her normally timid nature, was definitely the one in control now. She took her hand away from Lux's thigh and brought it up – up to the belt that was holding Lux's gown on. She moved position so that she was now completely on top of Lux, and used both hands to undo the tight knot that Lux had tied, all the while kissing her and overwhelming her brain before it had any chance to object.

Lux had barely even noticed what Sona was doing when her gown slid off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Lux didn't mind this so much – kissing felt so good that it didn't matter anymore, though she did feel odd when she opened her eyes and found herself completely naked whilst being straddled by a still-gowned Sona. Fair is fair, right?

Lux grabbed Sona's belt and undid it – hers had not been done as tightly as Lux's. The gown fell off of Sona with ease, and Sona now moved position again, taking a place at Lux's side but also lowering her hand.

Lux grabbed Sona's arm and gasped as it moved lower now, onto a place that no one besides herself had ever touched. Sona's delicate, instrument-playing fingers explored Lux's crotch, working themselves in and out, over and under the natural folds that belonged there. Lux moaned softly and buried her head into Sona's shoulder.

Sona was surprised to find Lux already so wet. She moved her fingers into position, and found entering Lux was incredibly easy. Lux gasped again, and Sona went slowly as she worked her way deeper, feeling the warmth of Lux's body on her digits. She placed her hand in a claw like shape, able to pendulum her fingers in and out of her body quickly.

Lux didn't take long to reach an orgasm. The sights, sounds and smells of the room had already brought her to her limit, and now Sona's expert hands were the driving force to push her over the edge. She began to tense as the rush hit her head – she tried to remain silent, but that only made the sound explode out of her even more.

"Aaaahhh!" she moaned loudly and the orgasm overwhelmed her – Sona's fingers began to slow down and eventually leave. Lux's mind was a white slate while she recovered, pulling herself back up onto her seat from where her back had arched out. When she opened her eyes, she found the entire room of women now staring at her. Lux blushed, and didn't know where to turn – everywhere she gazed, her eyes were met by another pair.

It was in this brief moment that Lux absorbed the fresh sights of the room – all the women were now mid-way through some form of sexual act with one another. Her eyesight was overwhelmed by sights of breasts, buttocks and pussies. Finally, the silence caused by Lux's intense orgasm moan was interrupted by Katarina.

"My my, Sona. What strange noises your new instrument makes!"


	3. Get Jinxed!

Katarina disrobed – that was more than enough of an excuse for Jinx to disrobe as well. She hated the things – far too clingy and tight, not enough skin on display. The Institute of War had told her that no, she couldn't fight naked. _Killjoys _she thought to herself. She didn't have giant boobs like the rest of the girls, so she didn't have to wear anything to tightly contain them, so what was the point of clothes? In the end she had to wear lots of belts, for no reason at all!

Jinx breathed a sigh of relief – free at last from the restrictive confines that were clothes. She looked around the room to find that she and Katarina were now the only ones naked... that needed to be changed! As she looked around though, she found Lux staring at her body. Staring _down _at her body.

Jinx suddenly realised that she had accidentally shut her legs at some point in the evening. _Woops! s_he thought, _how rude of me. Open sesame!_

She slowly opened her legs and began to play with herself, her pussy already dripping wet; she had known what this evening was about, and had been eager to start all night – waiting impatiently in her own room had been hell.

Jinx noticed Vi besides her, looking rather shocked and unsure of the situation. Jinx slowly slid her hand up Vi's thigh, and Vi didn't resist at all. Then Jinx started pulling at the belt around her robe, and Vi still didn't resist. _She isn't normally this easy to play with! _Jinx thought, and decided to make sure that this really was Vi and not some robot lookalike.

Jinx stood up off of the marble bench that she had been sitting on, stepped behind Vi, and pulled Vi sharply to the soft, carpeted floor. At the exact same moment, Elise had jumped on top of Katarina and they had started kissing. Jinx didn't let herself get distracted though – there was work to do.

"Hey! Not so rough, Jinx!" Vi said, now on her back, on the floor, disorientated. Jinx just smiled as she climbed on top of her, pulled off her robe, and then decided to tower dive all the way past her two large turrets, and went straight into face-checking her bush.

It turned out there wasn't a bush to face-check... she was completely clean shaven down there! Not even a tiny tuft of purple hair as Jinx had been expecting – no matter, she thought, and stuck her tongue straight out. Her taste-buds were met with Vi's sweet juices... a lot of them! _She's so wet! _Jinx thought to herself.

Her tongue licked up and down Vi's crack, taking special care to tease her clit for a while. Vi moaned, still disorientated and overwhelmed by the quick turn of events and being thrown to the floor. She grabbed onto Jinx's punkish blue hair and pushed her face deeper. Jinx responded by sticking her tongue expertly into Vi's pussy and twisting it around. Vi loosened her grip – she clearly liked this. She continued to please Vi with her tongue for a minute or two before getting bored – it was time to get serious. She lifted her head up and out of Vi's crotch.

"What are you doing?" Vi tentatively asked as she watched Jinx rummage around in her discarded gown. When she turned around, she was holding something... it was a long, purple thing, with straps around it, and it had a shark's face painted on the tip of it.

"Fishbones?" Vi asked, confused. Jinx just stood up and stepped into each strap, tightened it around her waist, and replied, "Fishboner!"

Immediately she was back on the floor, this time her crotch in line with Vi's. She held the custom-made strap on in her hand and moved it up and down, teasing Vi's hole. Vi responded to this by simply grabbing onto Jinx's ass and pulling her inside – Vi gasped as the long piece of purple plastic buried itself deep inside her.

Jinx got into position on top of Vi, holding her arms rigid to either side of her torso, and buried her face into Vi's breasts, making motorboat noises, before beginning to thrust into her. The specially designed strap-on also had a small vibrator that only vibrated when it was being thrust, positioned directly on top of Jinx's clit. She wasn't so selfless that she would let Vi had all the fun!

She continued to thrust into Vi, whose face had a look of sheer ecstasy painted over it. Jinx stretched herself up and onto Vi's open mouth, and their tongues fought with each other as Jinx's thrusts intensified.

Vi ganked Jinx's breasts with her left hand, cupping the tiny mounds and fingering her nipples delicately. Jinx responded by thrusting even harder and deeper inside her – something that benefited both of them.

Jinx looked over to her left side and admired the sexual chaos that had gripped the room. Sona was fingering Lux, Katarina was now scissoring Elise, Zyra had bound Nidalee to the floor with vines and was doing all sorts of lewd things to her. Janna had her face buried in Miss Fortune's crotch, though she didn't really seem to be doing anything... nothing that Jinx could see, anyway. The face that Miss Fortune had on begged to differ though – she was trembling and looked like she might cum at any second. Riven was in the corner alone, in an odd position, also with a face that led Jinx to think she was enjoying herself quite a lot.

Looking to her right she saw even more wild circumstances. A now human-sized Tristana was being penetrated by Cassiopeia's tail whilst also being straddled by Lulu. Ahri's situation looked like the most fun of all though - she was being double-teamed by two Le Blanc's. That looked like a lot of fun!

Looking at all of the other women having sex turned Jinx on a lot, though she didn't want to cum before Vi... that would mean defeat! However, Vi now moved both of her hands over to Jinx's buttocks, using one hand to spread her ass apart and pull the strap away from her asshole, and used the other hand's fingers to press up against Jinx's asshole.

_Is she going to finger my butt?_ Jinx thought as she pounded harder and harder into Vi, the vibrations bringing her close to a climax. As if to answer her question, Vi slid her index finger inside of Jinx's ass.

That was too much for Jinx, the sensation pushing her over the edge and causing her to orgasm wildly, moaning loudly. She slowed down her thrusting and trembled inside of Vi, before collapsing on top of her, her head resting between Vi's two large natural pillows.

"First blood!" said Vi, victoriously. Suddenly, an even louder orgasm than Jinx's distracted the two of them – it was coming from Lux. Vi looked at Sona's hand expertly placed above Lux's pussy. _I bet she is amazing at fingering_ Vi thought. This thought led her to realise that she also wanted to be finished off.

"Hey Jinx, I need you to carry me to my victory," Vi said, Jinx looked at her and smiled – that was fair, she supposed. "You can easily manage it too... all you need to do is..." Vi blushed as she explained, breaking eye contact momentarily. Then she completed her sentence: "Fist me."

Jinx's grin grew wider than her face. She should have known! Jinx rolled off of Vi and Vi sat upright with her legs spread apart. Jinx rolled back over directly in front of Vi's crotch and began to tease it with her fingers – first she made circular motions around her clitoris, causing Vi to gasp slightly. The she leaned forward and licked up and around her entire pussy, drinking down the sweet juice that Vi was leaking so much of – especially after such a hard pounding from Jinx.

Finally, Jinx got serious. She stuck a finger inside Vi whilst licking her clit... then she added another finger... and another! Finally, she stuck her three middle fingers inside, twisted her hand slightly, and managed to curl her hand into a fist whilst inside of Vi.

Vi moaned loudly. Finally Jinx was fully inside her, up to her wrist. She slowly pulled out a little bit, and then back in.

"Aaah!" Vi moaned, leaning forward and clutching onto Jinx as the pressure built up. Jinx pulled out and pushed back in again, this time a little faster – every time she did this, Vi moaned and jolted in pleasure. She got into a rhythm, pushing her fist in and out of Vi's stretched pussy repeatedly, very slowly ramping up.

Jinx had never done anything like this before – her entire hand felt warm and sticky, but at the same time it was incredible. _I wonder if this is what its like for a guy? _she thought - the strap-on was one thing, but she had never actually felt someone's insides like this. It was incredible.

Jinx suddenly stopped moving in and out of Vi, causing her to look up in confusion – she was clearly close to her climax. Jinx responded to Vi's silent question by opening her fist slowly, widening her fingers reach whilst inside of her. Vi clearly felt this, and gasped as she did it.

Jinx explored Vi with the tips of her fingers, and rotated her hand inside of her.

"Fuck me!" Vi whispered, barely able to get the words out from being so close to an orgasm.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Jinx teased her rival.

"Fuck me, dammit!" Vi responded, agitated. She couldn't orgasm from her fist being inside her if it wasn't moving.

"I think you're going to have to speak up, fat hands!" Jinx smiled, enjoying the control she had over the situation.

"I want you to fuck me with your fist!" Vi stately loudly – loud enough that everyone in the room heard, even over their own moaning and sex noises.

"That's more like it!" Jinx said, and once again began to pump her fist in and out of Vi. She was using excessive force, and Vi hoped that they weren't denting blows – but it felt so good that she wouldn't have wanted it to stop regardless.

"Aaaaah!" Vi orgasmed, squealing with delight. She grabbed onto Jinx's arm with her own, slowing her down just enough for her to ride out the rest of her orgasm. Finally Jinx slowly pulled her arm out fully, the feeling of a fist absent from inside of her now alien to Vi. She sat there panting, trying to regain her composure.

"So..." Jinx began, and Vi looked at her through dazed eyes, "Vi really does stand for Vice!"


	4. Force of Nature

Katarina disrobed, and a wide grin fell over Nidalee's face. _Time to get wild _she thought to herself. She already had a target – now she just waited for a distraction so that she could take her prey by surprise.

While she waited, she took the time to admire Katarina's naked body. She briefly considered changing target and jumping onto Katarina instead – her breasts were very large and perfectly curved... and her pussy... Nidalee was filled with primal instincts just thinking about the things she could do to her if she had her way.

Just then, Elise dropped down from the ceiling – this was the perfect time for Nidalee to strike! She turned into cougar form, shedding the gown she had been wearing, and crouched low. Already half the women in the room were getting distracted. Jinx had pulled Vi to the floor, Le Blanc was stroking Ahri's tail, and Miss Fortune had gotten up and strutted over to Janna. Nidalee crept close to Riven, who noticed her but did not move, too fixated on the scene playing out before her. Finally, Nidalee was close enough... she tensed up her legs, and pounced!

Zyra did not see it coming. Nidalee had been silent and kept low enough to take her completely by surprise. The force of Nidalee's pounce knocked her completely off of her seat and backwards onto the carpet. Nidalee then swiped off her gown, revealing her leafy, naked body.

Her arms were green and looked as if they were made of tightly coiled vines, her legs purple and thick like tree trunks. Her entire body was a pale yellow/green colour, with leaves flourishing the side of her torso and large red petals on her shoulders. Her signature red hair was now a tangled mess underneath and above her head as she lay on the floor.

Her breasts were uncovered, where there would normally be leaves to cover them – they were well proportioned and looked like two perfect hills, with two tiny green nipples at their tips. Her nipples were more two very small peas in pods.

Still in cougar form, Nidalee ganked bottom lane and used her large, feline tongue to lick Zyra's crotch – there she found a small grassy bush where her pubic hair would be, but a soft, almost flower like vagina. Nidalee took a few large licks and recognized the taste – it was wild berry flavor!

Zyra half laughed and half moaned as she had her pussy eaten by a pussy. Nidalee trapped Zyra's legs with her two powerful front paws, but Zyra wouldn't have wanted to move even if she could. Nidalee licked harder and harder, focusing on what she assumed was Zyra's clit, though she couldn't be sure – Zyra had some very strange biology.

Nidalee transformed back into human form and got back on top of Zyra – Nidalee's naked body had lots of white, tribal triangles all over it, including two that started just below her armpits and peaked at her nipples. Her ponytail had come loose and now her hair covered itself over her back and the floor. She leaned into Zyra and pressed their breasts together.

Zyra pulled Nidalee's mouth towards hers and kissed her violently – Nidalee could taste something in her mouth that did not taste quite right. A type of poison? Nidalee was immune to most, but she had never been able to test herself against Zyra quite like this before.

Nidalee's brain began to go fuzzy, and she began to feel... high... a bit like when she smelled catnip in cougar form. Zyra took advantage of this weakness and rolled Nidalee off of herself, standing up.

"My prey thinks itself clever!" she announced, and summoned two small seeds, one at Nidalee's head and one at her crotch. The seeds slowly grew into thin vines that wrapped themselves around Nidalee's limbs, stretching her legs apart and raising her slightly off of the ground.

Now it was Zyra's turn. She leaned down into Nidalee's crotch and began to lick. She savored the sweet taste in her mouth and continued to tease her clitoris, causing Nidalee to moan with pleasure.

Next Zyra put her hand up to her pussy – but did not finger her. Instead, vines began to unfurl themselves from around her wrist, and she commanded them to go inside of Nidalee. Nidalee looked down, her head still fuzzy from the strange taste on Zyra's lips, and watched as a thick vine began to insert itself into her.

"Mhmm," she moaned and leaned her head completely back, embracing the weightless feeling of the vines and the feeling of penetration. Zyra reached her other arm up and onto Nidalee's breasts, teasing her nipples and causing her to moan louder. The vines inside began to retract and extend, and Nidalee moved her body in motion with them.

Suddenly, Nidalee felt something else... another vine, but this one wasn't aimed at her vagina... instead it was trying to breach her ass! She felt it as it laced her hole with a slimy goo, before inserting itself in slowly and shooting more of the lubricating goo inside of her.

"Aahhh!" she yelled in surprise at the strange feeling – that goo was cold! The vine then inserted itself fully, and was joined by a couple more vines as she adapted to the feeling of being penetrated there. The vines worked together to synchronize their movements – as the vines in her pussy pulled out, the ones in her ass pushed in.

The feeling of being double penetrated, whilst having her nipples teased by Zyra's dainty fingers was far too much. She came quickly, letting out a huge roar as she did so. The vines slowed down briefly, but just as she began to finish her orgasm, they started pounding her again, this time twice as fast.

This was too much for Nidalee, her head already impaired and her senses on edge. She came again, roaring even louder – the vines didn't let her go though, and continued pounding. Zyra lay on top of Nidalee, holding onto her tightly, their breasts pressed together on the bed of vines as she orgasmed again, and again. What Nidalee wasn't aware of was that Zyra could completely feel the vines that were inside of her, and she was sharing every orgasm that Nidalee had. Zyra made no noise though, and instead just clutched onto Nidalee and rode their multiple orgasms. Nidalee on the other hand couldn't keep quiet, roaring and moaning so loudly that it filled the room. Nobody took any notice though – they were all far too busy themselves.

Finally Zyra stopped the vines from pumping, and they retracted and disappeared back into the seeds as quickly as they had came. The two women lay there, Zyra on top of Nidalee, panting and still shaking from their intense orgasms.

"Now _that_ was wild," Zyra quipped, but Nidalee said nothing – her brain was on overload.

* * *

Just after Katarina disrobed, Miss Fortune's eyes met with Janna's, who was sitting opposite her. Janna smiled sweetly, and Miss Fortune winked. Then Janna licked her lips and pulled her gown to the side, revealing her large breasts, and playing with her nipples a little. Miss Fortune responded by doing the same, though her breasts were much larger – almost comically so.

Elise came crashing down on Katarina from the ceiling, and Miss Fortune couldn't wait any longer. She fell back and flipped off of the seat she was sitting on, and began to strut towards Janna.

Janna stood, disrobing as she did, revealing a small blond triangle of pubic hair below. Miss Fortune reached Janna and similarly disrobed, her crimson pubic hair styled like a skull and crossbones.

Their lips found each other quickly, their hands exploring the others body as they stood naked, breasts being pushed together as they squeezed their bodies as close as possible. Miss Fortune's hands slid down Janna's back, feeling her firm buttocks and squeezing them playfully. Janna responded by grabbing Miss Fortune's incredibly large breasts and squeezing those in a similar manner.

Janna broke away from Miss Fortune's lips to tease her nipples with her tongue. Miss Fortune brought her hand around from the back of Janna onto the front, and began to massage her pussy, finding it already drenched. She stuck a finger inside of her, causing Janna to momentarily pause and gasp, before she continued licking Miss Fortune's erect nipples.

Miss Fortune couldn't wait any longer – she needed to taste Janna's sweet juices. She pulled away from Janna, then knelt down in front of her. She held apart her wide pussy lips with her index and middle finger – as she did so, a drop of Janna's pussy juice dripped onto her waiting tongue.

She got to work licking, moving her tongue up and down, left to right, causing Janna to gasp and moan. Janna bent over slightly and propped herself up on Miss Fortune's shoulders. Miss Fortune began to suck and kiss on Janna's clitoris, causing her knees to shudder at the wave of pleasure that rushed through her.

Then Janna began to move, thrusting herself up and down – Miss Fortune stuck her tongue out and let Janna pace herself as she wanted. Janna started slowly, and rotated a little as she thrust herself onto Miss Fortune's mouth. This was too much for Janna to take all at once and she fell backwards. Miss Fortune jumped up and caught her just before she hit the wall behind her.

"Sure you can handle me?" Miss Fortune asked. Janna smiled.

"With ease," she replied. She grabbed onto Miss Fortune's shoulders and caught her breath momentarily, taking very deep breaths. Then she knelt down in front of Miss Fortune, and smiled as she examined her skull-and-crossbones pubic hair at close range. She placed her lips as though she was going to whistle, and held them an inch away from Miss Fortune's wet and eager pussy.

Then she blew on it. First she blew quite hard, then lowered her breath until it was a soft, cooling breeze.

"Erm... Janna? What are you doing?" Miss Fortune asked. Janna didn't respond – instead, she placed her mouth directly over Miss Fortune's opening, and blew inside her. "Aaahh!" Miss Fortune gasped as she felt an intense, solid wind inside her, as though she was being fucked by an incredibly turbulent dick.

Janna cultivated the tornado that she had placed inside Miss Fortune, causing it to leave and re-enter her, and spinning it to stimulate every single side of her pussy. Miss Fortune was now the one who shook and nearly fell, but she held herself up against the wall as the incredible sensation overwhelmed her. Janna stood up, and softly pushed Miss Fortune onto the floor, lowering her gently onto the carpet. Janna sat down opposite Miss Fortune and shifted her legs to weave between hers, like two pairs of open scissors colliding.

"Time to double up!" Janna playfully said, pulling herself into Miss Fortune by grabbing onto her knee. Their vagina's clashed and their clits momentarily touched before Janna began to rock herself back and forth. The tornado that was inside of Miss Fortune left her, and entered itself into Janna, then back to Miss Fortune. With every thrust they made into each other, they were rewarded with an intense feeling of penetration.

Miss Fortune regained her senses and helped Janna, the two now aiding each other towards victory, thrusting hard into each others pussy. Miss Fortune leant in to kiss Janna, who responded by once again teasing her breasts.

The two clashed their pussies together, rubbing them up and down, side to side and in a circular motion for some time. They both found the perfect rhythm, and made they clits tickle each other until they were both on the very edge of an orgasm.

Miss Fortune was the first to cum – rather than letting out a moan or a squeal, she instead began to maniacally laugh, as though she was using her ultimate. Janna came a few seconds later, still rubbing her pussy deep into Miss Fortune's, and let out a huge moan – though it was completely blocked by the sound of Miss Fortune laughing.

The two of them orgasmed so hard that they both began squirting, spaying their warm pussy juices over each others body. Miss Fortune used her hand to help finished off the last of her orgasm, soaking Janna in the process. Janna just kept herself pressed up against Miss Fortune, trembling from such an incredible orgasm. Finally the two of them collapsed onto each other, before falling side by side onto the floor.

Janna smiled at Miss Fortune, and gave her a more meaningful, loving kiss. Miss Fortune laughed afterwards, smiling wildly, and said "Talk about making it rain!"


	5. An Uninvited Guest

Elise dropped on top of Katarina, and they started to kiss. Sona moved up towards Lux and placed her hand on her thigh. Miss Fortune had gotten up and started passionately making out with Janna. Nidalee had transformed and pounced on top of Zyra. Lulu had used her Wild Growth on Tristana to make her human sized, and Cassiopeia had started to do some... strange things to her. Le Blanc was stroking Ahri's tail whilst kissing her.

Riven watched the madness erupt in the room. She had no idea that this was what the meeting would be about. She sat with her mouth open, and her pussy wet, as she watched a riot of vaginas and breasts bounce and squelch about.

Riven had showered before coming – but she hadn't shaved. A wild patch of white hair sat untidily above her soaking pussy. She was so embarrassed about revealing herself in such a messy state, but at the same time she was too horny to sit still and watch. She stood up and looked around – everyone was too caught up doing their own things. She thought about maybe asking to join in with what Nidalee and Zyra were doing, but there didn't seem like there was room. She also thought about trying to barge in between Elise and Katarina, still rolling about on the floor, their hands exploring every inch of the others body, but again, she felt too awkward. She certainly didn't want to sit on anyone's face while her bush was so ungroomed.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around to reveal... no-one. There was no one there. She quickly looked behind her again, in case anyone was playing a trick on her, but there was definitely no one in her close proximity.

Then an unseen force pulled her gown off by the shoulders, and it fell to the floor, Riven's naked body was now revealed for everyone to see – not that anyone was looking, as they were all too busy caught up in their own engagements.

Riven grabbed at the air where she had felt the force remove her gown, and grabbed a hold of... an arm?

"You looked like you could use some company," a familiar voice said from in front of her, though the source was unseen.

"Evelynn!" Riven said in recognition. Suddenly Riven was lifted off of her feet, out of the central bench, and pushed up against the far wall. She felt Evelynn's hands press into her shoulders, followed by a warm pair of invisible lips kissing her.

Riven closed her eyes and put her hand around Evelynn's head – if she had her eyes closed, it didn't matter that she was invisible. Though it must have looked strange to anyone looking, she thought, as her tongue fought an invisible foe and her was stretched out, holding tightly onto seemingly nothing. Riven moved her hands down, feeling Evelynn's smooth back before reaching her pert buttocks, stroking them and playfully pulling them apart. She felt one of Evelynn's hands slide around to her back. Suddenly, Evelynn's sharp nails ravaged her, clawing at her back and causing her pain.

"Argh!" Riven shouted in surprised.

"Mmm, I like it when they scream," Evelynn whispered in her ear, before tracing the curves of Riven's body with her hands, moving downwards and finally ending up with her head in Riven's crotch, breathing so close that Riven could feel the air moving against her burning pussy.

"Wait, Evelynn, its... hairy down there," Riven warned her, blushing from the embarrassment of having someone see her like this.

"Don't worry, I'm good at jungling," Evelynn teased, and Riven felt an invisible tongue press itself into her pussy. She moaned, and reached down to hold onto Evelynn's head as she explored deeper with her tongue. Then she felt a soft biting against the skin of one of her pussy lips, causing her to gasp with surprise.

"Hey... not so rough," Riven said, but Evelynn took no notice as her claws dug into Riven's buttocks. Evelynn took Riven's clitoris in-between her teeth and licked it from inside her mouth, causing Riven to moan but not shake – she was too worried about what would happen if there were any sudden movements.

Evelynn suddenly stopped licking Riven, and grabbed her legs with all her strength, causing Riven to land on her ass on the floor.

"Oww..." Riven complained, but her mouth was suddenly stuffed with something to interrupt her groans – it was smooth, but rock hard; warm, and a little overwhelming when it was stuffed so far into her mouth at once, but she managed to take it. Riven reached out in front of her and found that Evelynn was now kneeling on top of her. Riven grabbed her buttocks – they were definitely the same buttocks she had squeezed earlier... so what on earth was this thing in her mouth?

Riven was sure it was a cock, but she was also sure that Evelynn didn't own one – but here she was, with a cock in her mouth anyway. She brought one hand around from Evelynn's buttocks and grabbed onto the thing in her mouth. She stroked it up and down whilst sucking and teasing the tip of it – it was definitely a cock.

With her other hand, she reached up and felt Evelynn's breasts. _Breasts and a cock? What the hell is she? _Riven thought to herself, but didn't complain – the cock in her mouth was delicious. She heard Evelynn moan softly under her breath.

Riven decided that this was a good moment to get revenge on her for scaring her with her rough ways – she grabbed onto Evelynn's nipple and squeezed it, lightly at first, but pretty soon she was pinching it quite hard. Evelynn moaned even harder. _S__he actually likes it that way? _Riven thought in disbelief. She decided to take it to the next level – taking her hand off of the cock in her mouth, she took both of Evelynn's nipples in her hands and twisted them hard. Evelynn moaned with surprise and delight as Riven finally got into the swing of things.

Riven felt a hand behind her head push her down harder on the cock, almost choking her as she took the full length of it... it must have been at least 7 or 8 inches! Then the hand pulled her away by her hair, and then back down on the cock. Riven was face-fucked hard like this a few times before she finally needed to pull away to breathe. When she went to put the cock back in her mouth... it was gone!

Evelynn, still invisible, now grabbed Riven's torso and flipped her over onto her stomach. Riven ended upon all fours, doggy style, and felt as Evelynn quickly inserted herself inside Riven's dripping wet pussy.

"Aaah!" Riven moaned, the turn of events taking her by surprise. Evelynn began to pound Riven's insides with her unseen cock, forcing Riven to hold against the wall just to stop herself from collapsing.

Evelynn reached out and pulled Riven's hair, forcing her head upwards, as she powerfully inserted herself into Riven over and over again. Riven was overwhelmed by both the pain and the pleasure, her body not quite knowing how to react. Smack! Riven's butt cheeks were suddenly slapped sore, Evelynn spanking her hard as she fucked her. Smack! Evelynn spanked her again, this one causing Riven to cry out as her ass went red.

All of this was too much for Riven to take, her body deciding that it liked the pain that was being inflicted, and she orgasmed hard, pulling away from Evelynn and collapsing on the floor, her limbs no longer having the strength to hold her up. She shuddered as the orgasm pulsed through her, finally wearing off a few seconds later and leaving her exhausted.

She felt Evelynn lay on top of her worn out body, her cock pressing in between her buttocks. Then she whispered, "Naughty girl... cumming before your master."

"S-sorry," Riven whimpered, half genuinely apologizing and half trying to lessen whatever punishment Evelynn might have in mind for her. She soon found out what Evelynn was thinking, as she guided her cock back inside Riven – this time though, it wasn't into her pussy... she was aiming for her ass!

"Not there!" Riven pleaded, but it was too late. Evelynn nudged the tip of her cock into Riven's ass before pounding it all the way inside. "Argh!" Riven shouted, the force of movement shocking her and causing her a bit of pain.

Evelynn leaned over and nibbled on Riven's ear, and whispered, "your pain is my pleasure." She began to hump Riven's ass, her thick cock stretching Riven's asshole to its limits. Riven clawed at the carpet, grabbing onto it tightly and gritting her teeth – she wasn't enjoying herself. Still, it was only fair that Evelynn got to finish herself off too. Evelynn pounded Riven's tight asshole harder and harder, and leaned up off of Riven to give herself a better position. Then she clawed her back from top to bottom, just enough to leave huge red marks, but not to draw blood. This made Riven gasp again, and let out a small grunt of pain.

Evelynn sped up her thrusts, and let out a sigh as she finally climaxed deep inside of Riven. Riven felt hot liquid shoot inside of her ass. _She even ejaculates? _Riven questioned, once again baffled by Evelynn's biology. Evelynn let out a few final, powerful thrusts, ensuring she was completely empty, before slowly sliding her cock out of Riven's ass.

Riven laid there, exhausted and sore, hot white liquid dripping out of her. When she finally moved again, she reached around for Evelynn. She was not in front of her, nor at her side.

"Evelynn...?" Riven questioned, but there was no response.


	6. A Tail of Two LeBlanc's

LeBlanc watched as Elise jumped up and stuck to the ceiling – everyone else in the room had missed it, but nothing gets past LeBlanc – the tricks that most people use to deceive others are the ones that LeBlanc invented. LeBlanc also noticed that Evelynn was in the room – she had snuck into the room with the rest of them as Katarina let them in, though she hadn't been cautious enough and momentarily bumped into LeBlanc.

Katarina stood in the center of the circle of women, stark naked. LeBlanc was just slightly behind her, and got a perfect view of her ass. It was well shaped, tight... she wouldn't mind using it as a pillow if she got the chance. To the side of LeBlanc sat Ahri. Since Elise had moved from her seat to the left of her, she had no choice but to ogle the person to her right. She had never really spoke to Ahri before, nor fought against her many times, though from the tales that had been told of her they seemed at least kindred spirits – using deception and charm was the key to their power.

She sat and admired Ahri, noticing her long, fluffy tails floating out of the small of her back. They were captivating, elegant – they seemed to have a mind of their own. LeBlanc felt like she could just sit and watch Ahri's tails all day; rising and falling, separating and combining. Soon LeBlanc's mind was no longer capable of rational thought – she had no idea what else was going on in the room. All she knew was that she wanted those tails. She wanted to stroke them. She wanted them to stroke her. She leaned over and stuck her hand out and... soft. They were so soft. They felt softer than the softest thing that LeBlanc had ever felt before. They felt as though she were touching a cloud.

"Now you've done it," Ahri said as she turned to face her. She stood in front of LeBlanc and disrobed, her long black hair covering over her breasts, her pubic region completely bare. Suddenly her tails rose, and grabbed LeBlanc, one binding each of her limbs. Ahri walked towards LeBlanc and pulled her robe aside, revealing her own impressive breasts. Ahri smiled as she began to play with her, not touching them with her hands but instead using her remaining tails to brush up against them.

LeBlanc was still in a trance like state, hypnotized by Ahri's tails, but she was aware of the incredible sensation as the tails moved and teased her nipples. The softness of them brushing over her breasts was combined with the hard center of them pushing against her now erect nipple, driving her wild.

LeBlanc stared forward, when her line of sight wasn't impaired by a fluffy tail, at Ahri's naked body. She had never really been too attracted to women, only ever using them for her only devious pleasures, but staring at Ahri's naked body now only one word rushed through her head: beautiful. Her figure was one to be envious of, even for LeBlanc. Her breasts were two perfect melons, the legs and thighs were skinny and slender, her torso had all the right curves to it, and her pussy... even from the limited view from this angle, LeBlanc could already sense that she had the most perfect pussy that she would have ever encountered.

Ahri started to get serious – the tails that were holding onto Leblanc slipped her gown completely off, the two women now equally bare. Then they tilted and held her horizontally, lifting her up off of the ground and towards Ahri's waiting mouth. She started to lick LeBlanc, causing her to moan; meanwhile, her tails cupped her breasts and stroked her neck – LeBlanc felt as though she was trapped in a giant marshmallow. Ahri sucked on LeBlanc's clit, causing her to toss and turn with pleasure.

Next, Ahri started to finger LeBlanc. First using one finger to loosen her up slowly, but then she moved onto two fingers... and then three. Finally, when she felt like LeBlanc was loose enough, she moved one of her tails into position, and inserted it into LeBlanc's dripping wet pussy.

"Ahh!" LeBlanc squealed with delight. The tail was soft, and tickled her insides a bit, but it was also solid enough that it felt like she was being fucked. Ahri moved it in and out whilst sucking on LeBlanc's clit. LeBlanc tried to move away, the pleasure overwhelming her, but Ahri simply tightened her tails and forced her in place as she fucked LeBlanc.

LeBlanc's mind started to go blank, the tail inside her felt like a dream, the combination of sensations bringing her to the brink far too quickly. She suddenly began to shudder and orgasm, Ahri speeding up the tail inside her to let LeBlanc experience the orgasm for even longer.

"Mmm... aaahh!" LeBlanc moaned as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her juices squirted all over Ahri, who used her tongue to lick herself clean. She slowly pulled out the tail that had been inside of LeBlanc's pussy – it was drenched. She lowered LeBlanc onto the floor and released her, allowing her to regain her strength. LeBlanc lay on the floor, dazed; after a minute she regained her senses and looked around – Ahri was now masturbating, watching Cassiopeia fuck Tristana with her tail. LeBlanc thought back at what had just happened, and suddenly, she was angry. She wanted revenge!

She stood up and Distorted behind Ahri, too distracted to notice. Then she vanished – only for a second – before reappearing in front of Ahri.

"You used your Charm spell on me, didn't you!" LeBlanc said accusingly. Ahri simply smiled and nodded. "Well, it won't work a second time," LeBlanc responded. Ahri felt a pair of hands suddenly pull her from behind, and she fell onto the floor, landing comfortably on her tails. When she looked up, she was now surrounded – there was one LeBlanc at her feet, and one at her head!

"Two of you?!" Ahri questioned, but her mouth was soon muffled by the LeBlanc at her head kneeling on top of her and stuffing her pussy inside of Ahri's mouth. The top LeBlanc didn't hold back, grabbing a hold of Ahri's hair and forcing her to lick her pussy all over. The bottom LeBlanc got to work spreading Ahri's legs, and began to lick her pussy – LeBlanc could feel the sensations from her copy as well, so the whole thing was like a complex 69-ing. Ahri moaned and her tails fanned out, creating a soft bed of fur for them to play on.

Bottom LeBlanc began to finger Ahri while top LeBlanc placed her hands back and fondled Ahri's tits as she was eaten out by the fox. Ahri responded by sending a couple of her tails to softly grasp each of the two LeBlanc's breasts, the incredible sensation doubled for LeBlanc. Top LeBlanc got off of Ahri's face and twisted her body over, so that she was now on all fours. Bottom LeBlanc changed position so that she was now completely underneath Ahri in the opposite way, in the perfect position for a real 69-ing. Her head reached up and returned to licking Ahri, who returned the favour at her end, whilst Top LeBlanc went and knelt close to Bottom LeBlanc's head. She lifted Ahri's tails up and out of her way, and then began to rim Ahri's tight butthole.

The sensation of having both of her parts licked at once massively turned Ahri on, and reached her fingers down and around to press against LeBlanc's asshole whilst still licking her dripping pussy. Top LeBlanc looked around, and saw something of use to her. She walked off, much to Ahri's dismay – she was enjoying being licked there! As if to punish her for leaving her unsatisfied, she started to finger Bottom LeBlanc's asshole, using her dripping juices as lube.

Soon enough, Top LeBlanc returned. Ahri couldn't quite see what she had or why she had left, but suddenly she felt something press up against her pussy – it was smooth, but at the same time hard; a little warm but not nearly as much as a finger would have been.

Unbeknownst to Ahri, Top LeBlanc had borrowed a toy from Jinx – she had already put the strap-on around her waist, and was know knelt behind Ahri as she slowly entered the long, pink toy inside of her pussy. Ahri gasped, as did LeBlanc, as the pleasure of both the entrance of the toy, as well as the secret vibration against LeBlanc's clit, took them by surprise. Bottom LeBlanc looked up at the penetration, and continued to like Ahri's clit.

As Top LeBlanc began to make deep thrusts into Ahri's pussy, bottom LeBlanc's face was splashed with Ahri's juices. Ahri was enjoying herself too much to continue with licking, so instead she just braced her head in-between LeBlanc's legs, Ahri's motionless lips pressed into LeBlanc's pussy. Top LeBlanc sped up her thrusts, building both her climax and Ahri's. Ahri moaned as her pleasure intensified, but managed to concentrate enough to direct one of her tails into bottom LeBlanc's pussy.

"Ahh mmm!" LeBlanc moaned, the dual pleasure of the vibration from the strap-on combined with the tail penetrating her sending her almost over the edge. She managed a few more powerful thrusts before finally climaxing, bottom LeBlanc's pussy squirting all over Ahri's already wet face. Ahri came at the same time, shuddering and twitching before finally collapsing onto the floor. As she did, she noticed that LeBlanc was no longer beneath her – her clone had disappeared, and now only the LeBlanc with the strap-on remained, curled up by her legs and tail from exhaustion. Ahri shifted over to LeBlanc and nuzzled her neck.

"Tricky, aren't you?" LeBlanc said. Ahri giggled.

"Play time has only just begun!" Ahri whispered.


	7. Two Yordles, One Snake

Lulu bounced and giggled. She shook with sheer excitement. She rattled Tristana beside her, then grabbed Cassiopeia's robe and pulled it off. Cassiopeia was briefly startled, before looking down on the small yordle and smiling.

"Don't be coy," Cassiopeia whispered. Lulu just giggled and pulled out her staff from somewhere inside her gown. She pointed it at Tristana, who was fixated on the scene playing out in front of her – Elise and Katarina were naked on the floor, half fighting and half having sex.

"Enormibus!" Lulu shouted. Suddenly, Tristana grew to twice her normal size, her gown ripping due to the growth and leaving most of her bare blue body on display underneath it. Her breasts were flat and her pussy was shaven and tight, no more than a plump pair of lips pressing together.

Lulu quickly tore off what was left of Tristana's robe, as well as throwing off her own, and jumped up onto Tristana, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her. The difference in the size of their mouths made this quite weird, Tristana having to pucker her lips a little more and Lulu simply throwing her tongue into the wide hole that was Tristana's mouth. Then Lulu pulled herself up onto Tristana's shoulders and sat on them, her tiny purple pussy resting firmly on Tristana's tongue.

"Does it taste like purple?" Lulu asked. Tristana attempted to reply, but any attempt to open her mouth was thwarted by Lulu simply pushing Tristana's head further onto her pussy.

Suddenly Lulu felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist and lift her up off of Tristana's shoulders. She was turned around to face her large captor – Cassiopeia!

"Don't make me beg!" the serpent moaned. Off to her side Lulu could see that Cassiopeia had also wrapped her tail around Tristana and lifted her up too. Cassiopeia lowered Lulu onto the floor and pushed her head into her tail. At first she didn't see why, but then she noticed a small slit in the front her tail had revealed itself... and it was gooey!

Lulu stuck out her tongue to taste the hole – the first thing she did with every new thing she discovered – and found that it tasted slightly sweet. It was a familiar taste to Lulu. She was certain it was the taste of girls. She began to lick the scaly hole, which was only scaly on the exterior – inside it was just as soft, if not softer, than a normal pussy. Lulu stuck a finger in and wriggled it around, causing Cassiopeia to purr with pleasure.

Then Tristana was beside her, being levitated still by Cassiopeia's tail and forced into a compromising position. The two yordles licked side by side, half kissing each other and half eating the fascinating snake pussy in front of them.

Cassiopeia's tail began to move – the largest part of it held Tristana in place, but the long narrow tip still moved freely, and now it moved towards the underneath of Tristana. It flicked up and down inside her tight yordle pussy – even though she had doubled in size, her pussy was still as tight as though she were still only 3 feet high.

The scaly tail entered Tristana, causing her to gasp and momentarily pause her licking. The sensation was extremely weird – the tail was cold, but smooth. It slowly worked its way up inside her, shifting and pulsing as it did. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she simply grabbed a hold on Cassiopeia's chest and moaned loudly.

This moaning caused Lulu to notice what was going on beside her, and leapt back on top of Tristana. This time, Cassiopeia lowered her horizontally on the floor, releasing her from her coiled tail but keeping the tip of her tail inside of her. Lulu began to caress Tristana's breasts and clit, having to stretch her little yordle arms to their very limit.

Tristana had her eyes closed, the pleasure overwhelming her mind. The feeling of being penetrated by such a long, hard object whilst being straddled by a yordle was immense, and she soon found herself on the verge of a climax.

Lulu repositioned herself so that she was now licking Tristana's clit from above, watching as Cassiopeia pounded on Tristana's tight blue pussy with her tail. Tristana let out a large groan as she orgasmed, Lulu taking this as a sign to lick faster. Tristana squealed and shook on the floor until Cassiopeia finally took her tail out from inside her. Lulu cleaned up the wet mess all over Tristana's legs and stomach with her tongue.

Finally, when she was done, she turned to Cassiopeia. "Me next!" she excitedly said. Cassiopeia picked her up by her small torso, as though she were picking up a child to sit on her knee, and tilted her upside down, staring down at her tiny purple pussy.

"I don't think I'll fit inside you," Cassiopeia said disappointedly, but Lulu reassured her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll definitely go in, maybe even all the way!"

"As you wish," Cassiopeia said, and laid Lulu on the floor. Cassiopeia laid over her, her snake like body covering the entire yordle. Lulu's hands could just about reach up and grab Cassiopeia's fine breasts as the serpent's embrace inserted her long tail inside of Lulu.

It was a tight fit, but Lulu liked it that way. It went deeper and deeper, deeper than even Tristana could manage. Eventually, Cassiopeia hit a stopping point, and began to expertly drive her tail into Lulu, in and out, pounding the small yordle harder than she had ever pounded anything before.

Lulu squeaked and laughed as she enjoyed herself, rubbing her own clit and re-finding Cassiopeia's scaled vagina above her, fingering that too. By this point, Tristana had regained her senses, and went to tap Cassiopeia on the shoulder. This briefly made her jump, before she rose up and off of the tiny yordle underneath her, allowing Tristana to take her sweet revenge on Lulu for making her climax so soon.

Tristana knelt beside Lulu, her tight yordle pussy still being pounded by the serpent tail, and began to tease her nipples. First she stroked then, and then she licked them, making all sorts of strange motions with them – circular, flicking, biting. This forced Lulu to stop laughing and moan softly as her climax grew. Then Tristana moved south, making the same motions before but this time on Lulu's tiny yordle clitoris.

Lulu suddenly came, gasping and trembling at the power of her orgasm. Once again, Cassiopeia slowly removed her tail, surprised at how far she had managed to push it inside Lulu's small frame. Tristana laid down next to the yordle, throwing her arm over her and catching her breath, before Cassiopeia spoke once more.

"So... what about me?" she asked. When Lulu looked over she saw that Cassiopeia was already masturbating.

Lulu smiled. "Let's use ALL the colors!" she announced, though neither Tristana nor Cassiopeia had a clue what the crazy purple yordle was talking about. Then she pulled Tristana to her feet and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she giggled, before nodding her head. She stood back and Lulu once more picked up her staff and aimed it.

"Transmogulate!" she screamed, and poof of pink smoke filled the air, before dissipating and revealing a tiny blue squirrel where Tristana had been standing.

Cassiopeia suddenly caught on to their plan, and held her scaled pussy lips open with her fingers. The blue squirrel hopped along the floor and climbed up Cassiopeia's tail before finally reached its destination.

Lulu walked up to inspect what was happening in closer detail. The squirrel poked its head into Cassiopeia's open and waiting vagina, then continued inside with its entire body. Cassiopeia moaned – the sensation of having something living inside her was driving her to the brink. Then Lulu gave the squirrel a helpful push and all that was left of it was a bushy tail sticking out of Cassiopeia's now closed vagina.

Lulu pressed her mouth up against it, licking it wildly. She reached her arms up and massaged Cassiopeia's breasts. From the outside, Lulu could see the squirrel moving around inside of Cassiopeia, its outline pressing up and out of her tail.

Cassiopeia couldn't take much of this. The warmth of the living animal inside of her combined with the small purple yordle's vicious pleasure attacks on her entire body were enough to send her over the edge. She quickly moved her own hand downwards and rubbed her clitoris as fast as she could, prolonging and heightening her orgasm. Finally she fell against the wall, stuck her vagina in the air and moaned as she pushed the squirrel back out of her. At first nothing happened – but then suddenly, out flew a blue ball of wet fluff, flying into the air before landing roughly on the floor.

"That squirrel looks familiar!" Lulu said playfully, before aiming her staff and shouting "Tremendo!". Tristana reappeared in the squirrels place, normal yordle size and still soaking wet from Cassiopeia's wet interior.

"Ka-boom!" Tristana shouted victoriously – she had never expected that she would herself get to be shot out of a cannon like that.


	8. Center Stage

Katarina looked up just in time to see Elise drop on top of her. She had caught her by surprise, and managed to unbalance her and pin her to the floor by her shoulders. She felt as Elise's nipples rubbed softly against her own, Elise's crotch emanating heat onto Katarina's stomach.

"Let the sex begin!" Katarina shouted, pulling Elise's head into her own and kissing her passionately. She had been momentarily overpowered by Elise dropping in on her, but she would soon gain the upper hand. Katarina grabbed onto Elise's buttocks, smacking down on it hard and making Elise gasp. Katarina saw Elise briefly smirk before she moved her hand down and grasped at Katarina's breasts, teasing her nipples whilst pressing her moist pussy into her chest.

Katarina moved her hand from Elise's buttock, around her side and down onto her crotch, stroking blindly at her clitoris. Elise moaned softly. Katarina used this momentary lapse of concentration to her advantage by grabbing onto Elise with her knees and rolling over. Now Katarina was on top!

Katarina wasted little time pushing her advantage. She pressed her warm pussy onto Elise's thigh whilst also pushing her knee into Elise's. Elise lifted the leg that Katarina was straddling and Katarina slowly began to move herself up and down on it, the movement sending slight jolts of pleasure through her body. Elise grabbed both of Katarina's well shaped tits and began to rub her nipples playfully.

Katarina swooped down and began to use her tongue on Elise's chest, licking her lower torso all the way up until she was at her nipples, circling around her breasts before biting down at her neck. Elise cried out and grabbed at Katarina's hair, but she would not let up. Finally, Elise had to throw her weight back over to the side, Katarina falling off of Elise and Elise once again reclaiming top.

She straddled Katarina's leg and quickly began to finger her, pumping two fingers in and out like a hydraulic pump. Katarina grabbed a hold of Elise's leg and dug her nails in as her climax began to approach.

_Shit, I can't cum first_ Katarina thought to herself. Katarina looked around for someone to help her gank Elise, but everyone else lacked vision of the area, too caught up in their own engagements. Katarina leaned up and stuck her head into Elise's breasts, attacking her nipples with both her tongue and her teeth. Elise fell back startled, and Katarina skilfully moved her legs in between Elise's, clashing pussies in the middle.

Katarina began to rhythmically rub her pussy into Elise whilst still sucking on her breasts. Elise attempted to counter attack but the pleasure began to affect her. Blood rushed to her head and the heat from her pussy intensified as the pairs juices began to splash against each other.

Katarina moved Elise's legs again and got into a position where she was now on top of her, their clitorises still bumping and clashing in amongst their crotches bashing each other. Elise couldn't stand it any more and grabbed Katarina's hand, forcing her fingers to penetrate her. Katarina obliged her and began to thrust her fingers in and out, whilst Elise's hips moved and wiggled in rhythm with the pounding.

Elise began to orgasm, grabbing onto Katarina's ass and squeezing as the pleasure took her, moaning loudly, hips moving violently. Katarina pulled her fingers out and began to rub her pussy faster and faster against Elise's – her orgasm followed shortly after, her moans echoing after Elise's and the orgasm forcing her to lay against Elise, her legs no longer able to support her. The two of them lay there, twitching and panting in each others arms.

They lay there in each others arms for a while, before Katarina rolled over and looked up towards her ceiling. Her view was interrupted by the spying eyes of Sona and Lux, who had finished their previous arrangement and were now interested in spicing things up with the help of the two helpless bodies laying on the floor.

Lux stood directly over Katarina – Kat looked up and stared at Lux's finely trimmed blonde pubes, as well as her very neat pussy below it. She was in the perfect position to observe and admire what a nice pussy Lux had – it was dripping wet, and the skin around it was slightly red from being rubbed and pounded so hard by Sona's fingers. Katarina soon got a closer look, as Lux collapsed over the top of her head and thrust her pussy straight into Katarina's mouth. She had never been ganked like this before! Katarina began to delicately lick Lux, the soft folds of her pussy rubbing against her tongue, pleasing both parties involved.

Katarina couldn't see her, but she soon felt Sona supporting bottom lane. Sona's gentle fingers softly began to brush against Katarina's vagina, before entering her and expertly fingering her at a pace that felt heavenly.

Katarina moaned, though it came out muffled as her mouth was very much in use. Elise finally recovered herself and opened her eyes to see what the commotion being caused was. She saw Katarina being attacked 2v1, and definitely losing. Elise got up to her feet and decided to engage Lux by grabbing her head and ramming it in between her legs. Now Lux was in the middle of the two of them, licking Elise's velvety soft pussy lips whilst also getting hers licked. She was out of her league here – all of this was too much of a turn on and she felt a second orgasm rapidly approaching.

Meanwhile, Katarina was experiencing being fingered by an expert musician who had skilled fingers like no other. She gasped and moaned and she very rapidly approached an orgasm again.

Lux was the first to cum, her pussy splashing and squirting into Katarina's open mouth. Katarina began to lick Lux's clit as she came, heightening her orgasm and causing her to shake, needing to grab a hold of Elise's buttocks to steady herself. Having Lux's warm juices all over her lips caused Katarina to get overwhelmed herself, rocking her hips in motion with Sona's fingers and cumming hard.

Lux fell off and to the side of Katarina, completely spent and no longer having the energy to rest on her knees. Katarina stayed where she was, an incredible feeling of satisfaction washing over every nerve in her body.

Their rest didn't last long, however, as Sona assumed a similar position to the one that Lux had been using on Kat, only this time she did it over Lux. Lux had Sona's pussy thrust up against her mouth, and she began to gently lick and please the gooey slit in front of her. Elise simply moved over and replaced Lux's head with Sona's. For someone whose mouth didn't get much use, what with being a mute and all, Sona sure could lick pussy like a pro, as Elise quickly found out. Sona's tongue felt as though it was licking two places at once, sometimes even three. Her entire vagina was on edge as Sona manipulated the genitals in her mouth as though she was manipulating chords on her Etwahl.

Katarina rolled over towards the threesome going on in front of her. Without a pussy wedged between her lips, her mouth felt dry and her cheeks felt cold. She soon fixed this by once again diving head-first into Lux's spread eagle crotch. Lux gasped as she was once again overwhelmed by this unfair double-teaming, Sona on her face and Katarina at her pussy.

Lux was moaning and gasping, to the point where she couldn't quite concentrate on giving good head to Sona, so instead she used her fingers, trying as hard as she could to do what Sona had done to her. Even if she only managed to be half as good, it would be sure to give Sona one hell of an orgasm.

Lux however, wasn't very good as fingering, so Sona moved her hand over to Lux's and simply held it in place. Lux was momentarily confused by her actions, until Sona began to bounce softly on her fingers, her sweet juice splashing slightly onto Lux. Meanwhile, Elise was getting close to an orgasm, becoming overwhelmed with Sona's incredible mouth technique – she wondered how she could be so good, with both her hands and her mouth, but the question didn't linger for long as her brain was overloaded with pleasure.

Sona too was very close. Her cheeks were red from blushing at doing such lewd things in front of Lux... with Lux, in fact. She had secretly harbored a crush on her for years, and now her dreams were finally coming to fruition. All the times that Sona had laid in bed and fingered herself at the thought of the things that she and Lux might do, and now she was finally getting to do them. She felt Lux's rigid fingers in place for her to use for her own satisfaction, her hips almost moving by themselves, and the orgasm ganked her as her mind was filled with sexual thoughts.

Elise moaned loudly and began to shake and cum inside of Sona's mouth, as Sona too began to orgasm, shuddering and clenching her feet and hands and she rode on Lux's fingers harder and harder. After at least ten seconds, Sona stopped moving and finally lifted herself off of Lux's kindly placed fingers, and laid on the floor. Elise could no longer stand either, and now all four of them lay on the floor, breathing heavily, legs over arms over heads over breasts, laying any which way they fell.

Lux was the first to notice that a small circle had formed around them. The rest of the women in the room had finished their personal encounters. Now it was time for something much... bigger.


End file.
